


Knife

by Restless_Reader



Series: Newt_tober 2020 [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Assisted Suicide, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, M/M, Murder, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader
Summary: Newt_tober day 5Newt always had this weird fascination for knifes. As he grew older, his interest would grown with that unsettling feeling that something was off. Not that anybody noticed after that couple of times that his parents stopped him from playing with some big kitchen knife when he was seven.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newt_tober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Knife

Newt always had this weird fascination for knifes. As he grew older, his interest would grown with that unsettling feeling that something was off. Not that anybody noticed after that couple of times that his parents stopped him from playing with some big kitchen knife when he was seven. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to hurt himself or any other living being, he could just spend hours looking at a blade, admiring its sharpness. 

He always though that was because of his birthmark: a short thick line on his heart that looked like someone had stabbed him. 

One of his friends once told him that there was a urban legend that a birthmarks are the sign of how you were killed in your previous life. Newt always laugh at that. He never felt a negative emotion towards that mark. 

Growing up, meeting Thomas, remembering everything, being now certain that he lived another life, he thought back at that legend. 

Even in that moment, when he begged Tommy to end his life, he didn’t felt like he was being murdered. He only felt guilty for asking something so hurtful to one of his dearest friend . He really hoped that Thomas could live with that, that he could forgive him for such a selfish act. That was the reason he couldn’t bring himself to confess his feelings even in his last letter. 

Asking to the person you love to kill you was awful enough even if he didn’t felt the same way. 

Hoping that Tommy had lived an happy life after his death, he asked himself if he will ever managed to ask him about it and if he was strong enough to live with the guilt if the answer wasn’t the one he expected.


End file.
